Una extraña relación
by Nakuru Ishinomori
Summary: ¿Es normal enamorarse de un chico que apenas conoces y que con una sonrisa te enamore? Yo espero que si por que eso fue lo que me paso. Sueños y una larga noche a la luz de una fogata dentro de una cueva con un chico que me salvo de congelarme cambió mi vida. Lo que vino después me sorprendió. (lemon suave)
1. Mi salvador

_**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, tengo un pequeño aviso que darles antes de comenzar este capitulo de este nuevo fic. Ya no voy a escribir "Del odio al amor" ya que... el personaje incluido como el pony misterioso resulta ser el oc de alguien a quien quiero y tuve unos planes temporales entre él y Rainbow pero ya no voy a seguirlo por que sino me volvería loca y dejaría de hablarle al chico cuyo oc es incluido en ese fic. Así que lo lamento pero es por el bien del chico, por el mio y por el de la computadora. Eso es todo, espero que les guste.**_

 _Punto de Nakuru:_

\- Creo que desde ahora estoy sola...- Pensaba mientras caminaba con dificultad en aquella tormenta de nieve- No pienso volver a ese lugar... Ahí solo me tratan como una sirvienta... Y ya no pienso tolerarlo por más tiempo...-

Sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada. No sabía cuanto tiempo me encontraba ahí, pero si sabía que habían pasado varios días a pesar de que no se pudiese ver ni la luna, ni el sol, ni el cielo... solo una gran cantidad de nieve cayendo durante días y días. Mis pies no resistirían mucho tiempo más caminando y menos con el frío que hacia, sentía que pronto me congelaría. 2 días después de finalmente la nieve había parado, lo cual me sorprendió pues se suponía que en esa parte del planeta no había más que nieve y no se encontraba poblado más que por mi familia... Mejor no hablar de ellos ahora... Vi que un gran resplandor se había formado no muy lejos de donde estaba, pero dudaba en que podría llegar hasta haya sin desmayarme.

\- De todos modos... si hay algo o alguien... probablemente me ayude...- Me dije mientras volvía a caminar con dificultad hacía donde estaba aquel brillo.

Camine varios metro y sentía que aquel brillo se empezaba a alejar, me alarme e intentando sacar fuerzas comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía. De repente, sentí mis fuerzas irse, ya me faltaba poco para poder ver que era ese brillo y si podría ayudarme... pero mis pies dejaron de correr y se detuvieron, mis ojos se nublaron y caí de repente desmayada, una sombra fue lo último que vi, pero no distinguí a quien o de que era.

 _Abrí los ojos rápidamente apareciendo en una gran oscuridad donde la única luz que se podía distinguir se encontraba en mi cuerpo. Parecía estar flotando y cuando menos me lo espere sentí algo rozarme las piernas. Miré que había tras mío y vi que una cola larga y negra salía de mi la parte baja de mi espalda, parecía una cola de gato. Me asuste y sentí algo tocando mi cabeza, me toque en esa zona y sentí algo peludo, comencé a tocarlo más detenidamente y logre distinguir que parecían ser orejas de gato._

 _\- ¡¿Que diablos es esto?!- Grité oyendo después un eco que repetía lo que había dicho._

 _Un gran resplandor de repente me cegó y a lo lejos pude ver la figura de un chico, pero no pude ver su rostro ya que este estaba de espaldas. Al verlo sentí de repente un dolor en el pecho, de alguna forma... no quería que se alejara de mi._

 _\- ¡No te vayas!- Grité, pero el solo siguió su camino alejándose cada ves más de mi- No me dejes...- Susurre y sin darme cuenta lagrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos._

 _No entendía nada, no sabía ni quien era... pero... sentía a la vez que lo conocía y quería... Posiblemente este destinada a conocerlo y amalo en un futuro... o tal vez solo es mi mente jugando conmigo y haciéndome ver alucinaciones..._

 _\- ¿Quien eres...?- Dije después de soltar un suspiro._

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, sintiendo que mis pies no podían moverse. Lo primero que distinguí fue una pequeña fogata, yo estaba cubierta con una gran y cálida manta. Mire a mi alrededor y pude notar que estaba en una cueva. Frente a la fogata pude ver a un chico que miraba fijamente el fuego. Era un chico bastante guapo. Sus ojos grises fue lo que más me gusto de él. De repente volteó a verme y asustada cerré los ojos fingiendo estar aún dormida, pero no logré engañarlo.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto mirándome.

\- Etto... Más o menos, no siento las piernas...- Dije después de abrir de nuevo los ojos- ¿Quien eres?-

\- Me llamo Taichi Hatake- Me dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Y tu?- Me pregunto.

\- Yo me llamo Nakuru Nagahama- Le respondí- ¿Como llegue aquí?-

\- Te encontré inconsciente a pocos metros de donde yo estaba y te traje para que puedas recuperarte- Me explicó- ¿No tienes hambre?-

\- Si, hace días que voy caminando por la tormenta y no eh comido nada-

\- Está bien, en seguida vuelvo- Se levanto y salio del lugar.

\- Me pregunto si afuera habrá vuelto la tormenta...- Pensé y casi de inmediato Taichi volvió con dos platos con comida- ¿Que es eso?- Pregunte.

\- Es ramen- Dijo el dejando unos de los platos frente a mi- Come, seguro te va a gustar-

\- ¿Y de donde lo trajiste?- Le pregunte yo.

\- E-eso no importa...- Me dijo desviando la mirada con un tono nervioso.

Le reste importancia y me levante solo alcanzando a sentarme y tome el plato para comenzar a comer.

\- Te agradezco por ayudarme- Le dije sonriendo- Creía que moriría ahí afuera-

\- No te preocupes- Me dijo él- Tienes suerte de que haya podido sentir tu energía antes de alejarme de ahí-

\- ¿Mi que?-

\- Nada...-

Taichi parecía ser alguien alegre, divertido y atento, aun que siento que me oculta algo... Supongo que por el momento tendré que confiar en él, pero tengo planeado investigarlo. Hablamos durante un rato y en cierto punto de la conversación sonrió de una manera extraña y tierna, En ese momento sentí algo en mi pecho, algo que me confundía pero que me hacia sentir muy feliz. No me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, siento que lo conozco y que lo vi desde antes... pero no logro recordar nada...


	2. Un MUY extraño sueño

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de que mi mente reaccionara y despertara por completo. Me senté y rasque mi cabeza mientras trataba de ubicarme y recordar lo que paso por la noche del día anterior. Entonces se me vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando Taichi había sonreído de esa forma tan tierna, esa sensación de confusión y felicidad se hizo presente. Busque a Taichi con la mirada pude verlo al otro lado de la leña quemada de la fogata de anoche, seguía dormido. Como por fin podía sentir las piernas me levante y me acerque a él. Se veía tan tierno dormido, me eche boca a bajo frente su rostro usando mis brazos como apoyo para sostener mi cabeza. Lo seguí mirando mientras dormía. Me sentía extraña... como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago. Sin poder evitarlo me acerque más para su rostro, podía casi sentir su respiración... Trataba de entrar en razón pero... no podía... Casi rozaba sus labios con los míos... De pronto movió su brazo un poco y yo asustada me separé rápidamente. Me toque la mejilla y pude notar que estaba ardiendo, mi respiración de pronto estaba más acelerada... Di un suspiro pesado y volví a meterme bajo la enorme y cálida manta. Trate de dormir otra vez pero no podía... aun sentía su respiración cerca mío... Toqué otra vez mi mejilla y aun seguía ardiendo, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba, por que hice eso? Finalmente después de unos minutos pude dormir un poco más.

 _Sentí de pronto una respiración cerca de mis labios, traté de abrir los ojos pero no podía, trate de moverme pero parecía estar paralizada. Sentí algo rozar mis labios... casi al instante me estaban besando... Me asuste y trate nuevamente de moverme... trate de mover mis brazos para empujar a quien me estuviera besando sin mi consentimiento. Sentí como una lengua se introducía a mi boca y jugaba con la mía, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar e inconcientemente yo correspondí el beso jugando con su lengua tal y como lo hacía él... Sentí una mano meterse bajo mi blusa y mi abrigo y acariciar uno de mis pechos._

 _\- Mm...- Solté un pequeño gemido contra su boca._

 _Estaba asustada... no sabía quien hacia todo eso... pero... también me estaba gustando... Acarició mi pecho pasando su dedo pulgar por mi pezón... Yo seguía gimiendo contra su boca mientras él seguía acariciando uno de mis pechos y acariciaba mi lengua con la suya... Nuevamente traté de abrir los ojos, esta vez si pude y vi que el provocante de todo este placer era Taichi. Sentí mis mejillas arder nuevamente... Taichi se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos finalmente y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo fuerte y saco su mano de mis pechos._

 _\- Etto... Nakuru... yo...- Sin poder controlarme lo tome de la nuca y lo volví a besar callándolo, el sin problemas me correspondió._

 _No se por que hacía eso... pero sentía que debía hacerlo, era como una necesidad... Sentí como su mano volvía al lugar en donde antes estaba volviendo a acariciarme, solo que esta vez uso también su otra mano para acariciar mi otro pecho de la misma forma en que lo hacia. Yo gemía contra su boca mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban. Sentí una extraña sensación en mi intimidad, sentía calor..._

\- Nakuru...- Sentí una mano empujando mi hombro, abrí los ojos lentamente encontrando frente a mi a Taichi- Que bueno que despiertas, es hora de irnos de aquí...-

-Mm...? ¿Fue todo un sueño- Pensé confundida y sonrojada- ¿A donde vamos?- Le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

\- Primero tengo que llevarte a tu casa- Dijo tomando su mochila y poniéndosela.

\- ¡¿Eh?! No!- Exclame yo al escucharlo- Ni pienses que voy a volver a ese lugar...- Unas pocas lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos al recordar todo lo que viví en ese lugar.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por que no?- Me pregunto.

\- N-no quiero recordarlo...- Desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo- Tuve muy malas experiencias en ese lugar... esa persona que se quiere hacer llamar mi familia es horrible... No pienso volver...-

\- Pues... no puedo llevarte conmigo- Dijo mirándome con preocupación.

\- Entonces solo dejame y ya, pero no pienso volver...- Dije casi gritando y ya con algunas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

\- * suspiro * Creo que tendré que llevarte conmigo, no puedes estar aquí sola, podrías volver a desmayarte en medio de la nada- Me dijo.

\- De acuerdo- Suspire y toque mi mejilla, estaba tibia. Entonces recordé mi sueño y sentí mis mejillas arder más de pronto. Trague saliva. De ahora en adelante estaría siempre con él...

\- Vamos- Me llamo y lo seguí.

Durante el camino estuve pensando en lo de mi sueño. ¿Por que soñé eso? Apenas lo conozco y... Subí la mirada y lo vi caminando frente a mi... de espalda... Recordé mi otro sueño, Taichi se parecía a ese chico que se alejaba de mi... ¿Acaso será él?

 _ **Bueno, fin del cap, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no tenia planeado poner lemon en este pero... simplemente paso y ya sin darme cuenta estaba escrito. Como sea, por favor dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, bye.**_


	3. Extraños presentimientos de peligro

_Ya no resistía más... me eh aguantado la tentación durante 2 eternos meses... sin perder tiempo me abalance contra él y uní mis labios con los suyos... Él confundido no correspondió pero ya unos segundos después me empezó a besar de la forma tan tierna y tímida como yo lo hacía. Lo tome de la nuca profundizando más el beso y él me tomo de la cintura. De pronto y sin darme cuenta el beso se torno más apasionado e intenso, me besaba de una forma salvaje y necesitada... Yo lo besé igual. Entrelazó nuestras lenguas y me acostó sobre la gruesa manta en la que él había dormido por la noche. Acariciaba mi cuello y se separó de mis labios empezando a morder suavemente mi oreja. Gemí de placer. Su mano bajo desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mi pecho. Jadee al sentir su mano en uno de mis pechos. Bajo su boca hasta mi cuello donde empezó a besar y lamer. Sentía mi rostro arder como si estuviera hecho de fuego. Gemía por la manera en la que me masajeaba mi pecho. Jugueteó con mi pezón presionándolo con suavidad y moviendolo, volviendo me loca... Nuevamente sentí un cosquilleo en mi intimidad..._

 _-_ Nakuru!- Abrí los ojos de golpe siendo Taichi lo primero que vía.

\- ¿Ahh..?-

\- Lamento despertarte así pero es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino. Ya casi llegamos al lugar en que debo estar para terminar eso de lo que te hablé- Me dijo mientras extendía su mano para para ayudarme a levantar- Además te vi muy roja y empezabas a sudar, creí que lo mejor era despertarte antes de que te de fiebre o algo así, ¿Estabas soñando algo para que de repente te suba la temperatura así?-

\- ¿Eh...?- Me puse nerviosa al instante, no podía decirle que estaba soñando... eso...- No, nada nada. Etto... no recuerdo lo que soñé... pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte...-

\- Bien, entonces levantate y guarda esa manta, saldremos en cuanto hayas terminado de guardar tus cosas. Yo vuelvo en un instante, iré a traer algo para comer-

\- De acuerdo-

Desde hace 2 meses que estoy con él, me dijo que era un hechicero clase "S" y que debía reunir unos elementos y que era parte de un trabajo que hacia en su aldea. A mi todo eso me pareció demasiado extraño. Durante las 4 primeras semanas no le creí nada, creí que solo estaba evadiendo las preguntas que le hacía sobre de donde venia y por que dio a parar en un lugar como en el que nos conocimos, él solo decía que era de otra dimensión y que vivía en una aldea y que debía encontrar ciertos elementos que podía encontrar en distintas partes de la tierra, uno de esos elementos se encontraba en ese lugar tan frío. Como dije, las 4 primeras semanas de haberlo conocido no le creí nada, puesto que yo no era creyente de la magia.

\- Si eres hechicero ¿Por que no usas tu magia para transportarte hasta los elementos como lo hiciste para llegar aquí?- Le pregunte un día.

\- Los elementos tienen a su alrededor una gran barrera que no permite que la magia se active cuando se esta dentro de la zona protegida. Yo me teletrasporté hasta donde podía, y fue donde te conocí. Por eso solo me quedó caminar, lo único que podía hacer es trasportame desde aquí hasta mi aldea y viceversa, así es como siempre nos traigo la comida- Me explicó, aún que no me convenció del todo.

Fue hasta el día en el que encontramos el primer elemento que le creí, pues este estaba protegido por criaturas que, para mi, solo se podían ver en cuentos. Él me protegió de todas las criaturas que me querían atacar y atacarlo a él, en esos momentos sentí miedo, pero también me sentí protegida. Otra vez ese sentimiento de confusión mezclado con felicidad, siempre aparece cuando recuerdo esos momentos, y siento mis mejillas arder el recordar cuando una de esas criaturas estuvo a punto de atacarme pero el me tomo de la cintura y salto esquivado el ataque por mi.

\- ¿Estás bien Nakuru? Te volviste a poner roja, ¿No será que te dio fiebre?- Me pregunto caminando más a mi velocidad quedando junto a mi.

\- ¿Eh? No, no. Solo recordaba algo que me dio vergüenza- Le dije algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Que recordaste?-

\- E-etto... Esa vez en la que me caí en el hielo y tuviste que cargarme el resto del día por que no podía pararme-

\- Ah si, fue algo gracioso-

\- No lo fue tanto para mi, me dolió la caída...-

\- Jeje, afortunadamente el hielo no se rompió-

\- Si, por suerte no fue un golpe muy duro-

Entonces de repente, minutos después, se me vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de que él en su aldea tenga novia.

\- Amm... Taichi...-

\- ¿Si?-

\- ¿En tu aldea tienes alguna novia o algo así?-

\- Emm... algo así. ¿Por que preguntas?-

\- Curiosidad...-

Algo así... ¿Acaso hay alguien que le gusta o que guste de él? El solo pensar en eso hizo que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho.

Durante todo el camino estuve distraída, solo pensando en como podría ser la chica... Miraba la tierra. Entonces sentí algo extraño en mi vientre, un cosquilleo para nada agradable. Un muy extraño presentimiento, algo peligroso se aproximaba.

\- Taichi...- Lo llame, como siempre el estaba medio metro delante mío.

\- ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó deteniéndose.

\- Es que... Siento...-

\- ¿Uh?-

\- Algo peligroso se aproxima..-

\- ¿A que te refieres?-

\- N-no lo se... siento que algo nos va a atacar...-

\- Tal vez tengas razón.. estamos cerca del siguiente elemento...-

Corrí hacia él y durante lo largo del camino no me separe para anda, tenia miedo. Este extraño presentimiento solo se hacía presente cuando algo malo en serio se haría presente. Como cuando en mi casa sentía que mi padre estaba borracho y tenia planeado golpearme de esa forma tan violenta que me dejaba sangrando... corría lejos de él y me escondía fuera de la gran casa... esa clase de cosas son las que prefería no recordar NUNCA y dejarlas bajo la gran y gruesa manta del olvido.

\- Nakuru...- Sentí que me llamaba Taichi.

\- ¿Que pasa?-

\- Quedate aquí y no te vayas a mover, las criaturas de esta zona son peores que las anteriores- Me explicó- No te acerques sino hasta que yo te lo indíque-

Asentí con la cabeza y este salio corriendo hacía esa zona que decía ser peligrosa, ese presentimiento de crueldad se hacía cada vez más grande... tenía miedo... ¿Y si Taichi moría en batalla...?

 _ **Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nakuru sigue con esos extraños sueños X3**_

 _ **En fin, voy a tratar de seguir escribiendo, por las mañanas los fines de semana si me es permitido. Como sea, espero el cap haya gustado, dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, bye!**_


	4. El final de todo

Ya habían pasado más de 5 horas, (siempre tuve ese don de saber cuantas horas pasaban sin necesidad de un reloj) Taichi no regresaba y me ponía más nerviosa por minuto. Temía que lo hayan matado. ¿Y si lo atraparon y yo sigo aquí esperando a que vuelva aquí? No... de alguna forma u otra tenia plena confianza en que saldría vivo de ahí, regresaría e iríamos por el siguiente elemento, aún que ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que pasará después? Supongo que no me podrá llevar con él a su dimensión, no puedo estar aferrada a él solo por que ah sido y es mi única ayuda ¿o si? Tal vez solo se despida de mi y se vaya dejándome a mi suerte, lo cual no es buena idea puesto que mi suerte es un asco. Lo único bueno de mi vida fue conocer a Taichi y se que no puede durar para siempre. Él es como un sueño, se disfruta durante un tiempo y te desilusionas terriblemente al despertar.

De pronto oí un gran rugido, probablemente de la bestia con la que peleaba Taichi. Lo vi ser lanzado por los aires desde lo lejos, no se como es que pude verlo si se encontraba a kilómetros. Me asuste mucho al ver que al ser lanzado un rastro de lo que parecía ser sangre salia de él. Sin pensarlo 2 veces corrí velozmente hacía donde Taichi se encontraba llegando, para mi sorpresa, en tan solo 10 minutos, él se había tardado com horas posiblemente en llegar, ¿Acaso es que soy más rápida que él?

\- ¡Nakuru!- Me gritó Taichi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré asustada, tenia varias heridas y de ellas se escurría sangre, aún que parecía poder estar como si nada, entonces rugió nuevamente y voltee la mirada hacía adelante. Mire petrificada a la gran bestia. Era gigantesca! Era como una combinación de escorpión, león y serpiente. Tenia horribles colmillos probablemente poseedores de veneno. La gran bestia dio un paso hacía mi y me miro lleno de ira, fue entonces que reaccione. Corrí lejos de la bestia sin poder gritar, mi voz no daba para gritar aún que lo quisiera. Pronto sentí como me tomaban de la cintura, era Taichi. Salto lo más alto que pudo llegando a una gran y alta montaña cerca del lugar.

\- ¡¿Que diablos haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras lejos de aquí!- Me gritó enojado.

\- Te vi a lo lejos siendo atacado... me dio miedo y sin pensar vine, no quería que algo te pasara- Le dije tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de mis ojos.

Entonces pensé en la bestia, tenia oportunidad de atacarnos ¿Por que no lo hacia? Mire hacía donde estaba y vi a Taichi quien todavía luchaba con la gigantesca bestia, alejándola de donde estábamos nosotros.

\- ¡Pero que...! Como es que estás aquí y allá...- Dije mirando como ese Taichi retenía a la bestia quien trataba de aplastarlo.

\- Te lo explicaré luego- Dijo- Quedate aquí y no vayas a moverte, hablo en serio- Volvió a saltar hacía la bestia.

Me senté abrazando mis piernas. Le dí la espalda al lugar en el que Taichi peleaba y cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar esa sensación de que debía mirar. Finalmente mi curiosidad me ganó y me levante rápidamente y giré. Taichi estaba peor que antes, su cuerpo estaba sangrando más que antes. Me vi obligada girar nuevamente por miedo a que vuelva a intervenir.

\- ¡Ahh!- Oí un gritó de dolor proveniente de Taichi.

Nuevamente sin pensarlo dos veces quise correr hacía él para ayudarlo, pero paso algo... La gran bestia le clavo su colmillo en el pecho, caí arrodillada viendo la escena mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Tu... Maldita bestia...- Me levante lentamente mientras una sombra cubría mis ojos- ¡Me las pagaras!-

Sin pensarlo y dejándome llevar por la ira que invadía mi ser rápidamente salte hasta la gran bestia. Hice un puño con mi mano derecha y lo dirigí hacia su cabeza, este golpe causo un gran impacto haciendo que la bestia retrocediera unos pasos. Caí en el suelo y di otro golpe en sus patas delanteras. Sentía algo diferente en mi, la ira comenzaba a gustarme. Antes de darme cuenta la bestia estaba en el suelo casi muerta, en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa llena de maldad.

\- Bestia estúpida, ¿Te gusta estar en la tierra retorciéndote de dolor?- Dije sintiendo un aura de maldad a mi alrededor.

Taichi había muerto y yo perdí el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente, nada podría empeorar... Sin duda era el final de todo...

 _ **Ahora segurose estarán preguntando, ¿Será este realmente el fin de la historia? Pues les diré que... tendrán que esperar hasta que lo decida X3 Por favor dejen reviews, consejos y opiniones, bye!**_


End file.
